These violent delights have violent ends
Nouvelle précédente : One is the loneliest number J’endossai à nouveau le costume de Komatsu Isuzu, vassale des Asahina de la Grue. Cela faisait quelques jours que j’avais roulé Moto Koichi dans la farine et la rumeur de son seppuku m’était parvenue. Si je partais maintenant, j’y arriverais à temps. Faire plonger Moto Koichi était ma première mission pour le Clan alors j’avais envie de suivre l’affaire jusqu’à sa conclusion délicieusement tragique. Arrivé sur place, apprêté comme la jeune fille en fleur que je n’étais pas, je me mêlai aux spectateurs déjà présents. Je me faufilai pour avoir une bonne vue sans encore me faire voir par l’homme agenouillé, son wakisashi déjà en main. Son yojimbo se tenait à côté de lui, katana hors du fourreau, prêt à trancher la tête de son maître dans le cas où il faudrait abréger ses souffrances. Mon timing était serré et je ne voulais pas gâcher mon ultime provocation à l’égard du Daimyo. J’observai en silence, caché derrière deux samurai, l’interstice entre les deux comme seule meurtrière sur le spectacle. La pointe du wakizashi posée sur le ventre, le visage en sueur, Koichi se concentrait, réfléchissait. Je me demandai vaguement ce à quoi on pouvait bien penser quelques minutes avant de se donner la mort. Je me plaisais à songer qu’il pensait à moi, à combien il m’aimait et me détestait tout en même temps. C’était un sentiment… grisant. Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre alors que mon rythme cardiaque accélérait légèrement. Moto Koichi leva sa lame et, d’un coup sec et vif, la planta dans ses entrailles et, au prix d’un grand effort de volonté, la fit remonter vers ses côtes, tranchant ses chairs et ses organes. Il y eut alors le hurlement d’agonie. Déchirant pour certains, prix de l’honneur pour d’autres et chant de victoire pour moi. C’était mon moment. Prestement, je me glissai entre les deux samurais devant moi – ils ne protestèrent nullement, j’étais trop petit pour les empêcher de voir – et je cherchai le regard de l’homme mourant. Lorsqu’il passa sur moi, fébrile et embué, je tirai la langue avec un clin d’œil provocateur. Kawaii, n’est-il pas ? Son râle de frustration se confondit avec ses cris de douleur et il tendit une main tremblante et crispée vers moi, la bouche ouverte sur une injonction rageuse qu’il n’aurait jamais l’occasion de formuler, avant que son yojimbo ne lui tranche net le cou avec son katana. Sa tête roula sur le sol, éclaboussant de vermeille l’herbe verte. Koichi emportait mon secret dans la tombe. ---- L’idée d’être à l’origine de la mort déshonorante d’un de ces stupides chevaux magiques m’emplissait d’une satisfaction intense, peut-être même meilleure que le sexe. Tenir la vie d’autrui à sa merci est une chose enivrante. Un sensei m’avait dit un jour que j’avais la capacité de détruire tous ceux que je touchais et j’en avais tiré une grande fierté que je ressens toujours aujourd’hui. Il y a quelque chose de très beau et de très pur dans la destruction d’autres personnes, notamment l’instant où ils se rendent compte que c’est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, qu’ils sont déjà férocement coincés entre les pinces du scorpion et que le dard est tout près que les piquer pour les achever. Licorne, Dragon, Lion, Phénix, Grue, Crabe,… Au fond, n’étaient-ils pas tous la grenouille du conte ? En tout cas, moi, je sais nager. ---- Après cette mission réussie avec brio, on m’assigna d’autres missions et il fut vite compris que j’étais tout particulièrement doué et dévoué lorsqu’il s’agissait de briser les fiançailles et les mariages, quel qu’en soit le moyen. J’étais chez les Licornes, encore une fois, mais je n’étais pas travesti en belle jeune femme ni même visible de mes cibles cette fois. J’étais embusqué dans les buissons, accroupi, une jarre en terre cuite à côté de moi. Silencieux, j’écoutais un cavalier Utaku faire la cour à une femme du clan du Phénix. Si ça n’avait été pour la mission, j’aurais quitté les lieux, tout bonnement écœuré par toute cette mièvrerie. L’Utaku avait amené sa monture, il ne tarderait sans doute pas à faire une démonstration d’équitation, comme il était de coutume chez ces baiseurs de chevaux. Je me fis la réflexion que coucher avec une femme revenait aussi un peu au même et esquissai un sourire goguenard derrière les feuilles. – Laissez-moi vous montrer. C’était l’heure. L’homme chevaucha sa monture, fier comme un paon, et entreprit de faire faire quelques tours à son destrier pour montrer comme il était bien dressé. Je couchai doucement la jarre sur le sol, la main sur le couvercle en terre scellé à la cire. Je la fis glisser au plus proche de la sortie des buissons sans prendre trop de risques afin de ne pas être vu et la débouchai avant de reculer d’au moins trois mètres. Un serpent aux écailles sombres se coula hors du pot d’argile et ondula vers le cavalier et sa monture. Lorsqu’il l’aperçut, le cheval cabra avec un hennissement effrayé. Déstabilisé par la réaction brutale du destrier, le guerrier Utaku tomba en arrière, sur la nuque, qui émit un craquement sinistre. S’il était bien tombé, il aurait été achevé par le pitoyable canasson qui piétina frénétiquement le corps avant de prendre la fuite sous les hurlements d’effroi de la femme du Phénix. ---- Je me rendis sur les terres du Phénix cette fois. Encore un Phénix. Un Asako. A la réflexion, la fiancée de l’Utaku de la dernière fois était aussi une Asako. Et c’était le troisième contrat contre un mariage avec un Phénix que je traitais cette année. A mon retour, je regarderai si le commanditaire était le même à chaque fois, j’avoue ne pas avoir vraiment fait attention. Mais bon, si quelqu’un s’écharnait à torpiller les mariages de poulets braisés, grand bien leur fasse. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais de la compassion pour eux. Ni pour qui que ce soit, d’ailleurs. Cette fois, j’allais devoir être plus astucieux que le coup du serpent. Cela me demanderait plus de préparation. Je réfléchis longuement sur le chemin vers les terres des Asako. Proches du territoire du Dragon, les Asako étaient perchés dans des montagnes compliquées d’accès. J’analysai mes angles d’attaque. Il y avait la Maho – même l’ancien Mon des Asako, avant qu’ils ne le cachent sous le tatami, y faisait référence – leur position politique plus que faible et insignifiante, la paranoïa grandissante d’Asako Heishi,… Je tapotai doucement mes lèvres avec le bout de mon éventail fermé, pensif. Non, tout cela était trop gros pour le menu fretin que j’allais affronter bientôt. Je garderai ces atouts-ci pour une autre occasion plus importante. J’arrivai sur les terres des Asako comme invité officiel, dans la maison même de ma cible, avec des papiers de voyage en règle. Je montrais patte blanche, j’étais inoffensif. Après tout, officiellement, j’étais ce jeune prodige d’une grande beauté qui restait sagement chez papa et maman en attendant d’avoir des fonctions dignes de moi, je n’avais rien fait de répréhensible. Mon chariot s’arrêta. – Bayushi-sama, nous ne pouvons continuer avec le chariot à partir de là… J’écartai sèchement le rideau et sifflai entre mes dents : – Et ? J’imagine que vous l’avez prévu, non ? Alors grouillez-vous. – Bien sûr, Bayushi-sama, fit le bushi qui n’en menait pas large. Il s’empressa de faire signe à d’autres samurais de ma délégation et ces derniers approchèrent une chaise à porteurs. Sans que mes pieds ne touchent terre – je n’allais pas laisser une seule occasion à la poussière de se déposer sur mes zori laqués ou mes tabi immaculés – je me glissai du chariot à la chaise et dépliai mon ombrelle rouge sang peinte de petits scorpions noirs pour protéger mon teint diaphane de la morsure du soleil. Je tendis mon éventail au premier bushi. – Je ne peux pas tenir mon ombrelle et m’éventer en même temps alors fais-le. – Oui, Bayushi-sama. Maladroitement, suivant le rythme des porteurs en marchant en crabe sur le chemin étroit, le bushi agitait l’éventail, le bras levé bien haut au niveau de mon visage. Je jetai des petits coups d’œil dérobés aux guerriers qui commençaient progressivement à fatiguer à mesure de l’ascension. Je leur laissais volontiers les efforts physiques, auxquels je répugnais, hormis si les efforts en question se faisaient de préférence nu ou peu vêtu, avec un ou plusieurs partenaires. Pour autant, je ne répugnais pas à voir des hommes en sueur et à écouter leur respiration haletante, même en armure. J’avais une bonne imagination. Nous arrivâmes enfin et je ne consentis à poser pied à terre qu’une fois sur un sol façonné par la main de l’Homme. En face de moi, j’avais une haie d’honneur que je remontai fièrement à petits pas gracieux, mon ombrelle sur l’épaule. J’étais plutôt connu par mon excentricité, notamment parce que je portais des kimono de femme. Il faut dire qu’ils étaient nettement plus beaux et colorés, avec moult motifs variés, ornés de fils d’or et d’argent, que les kimono masculins, beaucoup plus sobres souvent. Aussi, parmi mes homologues masculins tout en couleurs sombres et ternes, je resplendissais comme un oiseau de paradis, avec mes couleurs chatoyantes et mes fleurs dans les cheveux. Aujourd’hui, je portais un kimono de soie vert tendre qui se dégradait vers le rose pâle à partir des genoux et au niveau des amples manches qui touchaient presque le sol. L’étoffe était brodée de camélias rouge sang, mes fleurs préférées. L’obi était du même rose pâle que le bas de mon kimono, bordé de fils d’or. Pour compléter ma tenue, je portais un long haori couleur crème avec un dégradé vers le lilas au niveau des épaules ainsi qu’un peigne camélia d’or et d’émaux rouges et verts dans les cheveux. Même si j’en avais fait faire d’autres pour varier, à la manière de mon père, je portais mon premier masque en forme de papillon sur les yeux. Je savais que j’étais sûrement jugé par beaucoup de monde à cause de mon accoutrement, mais je ne pouvais pas moins m’en préoccuper. Leur avis ne m’était d’aucune importance. Eux-mêmes n’étaient pas importants. Je m’arrêtai devant mon hôte – et cible – profondément incliné aux côtés de son épouse, une Matsu à l’origine. Ces gueux étaient assez civilisés pour savoir quel honneur ils avaient de me recevoir. – Bayushi-sama. C’est un honneur pour nous de vous héberger aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez. Vous nous comblez d’avoir choisi notre demeure pour vous reposer. – Oui, je me suis dis que l’air pur de vos montagnes me feraient le plus grand bien. – Et vous ne pouvez avoir plus raison, Bayushi-sama. Le couple se redressa, l’air sincèrement enchanté. Comme ils sont mignons. Terriblement naïfs, nonobstant. J’esquissai un sourire énigmatique cependant que des domestiques emportaient mes deux malles déposées là par ma suite. Deux domestiques qui s’étaient emparés d’une de malles émirent un léger râle devant l’effort inattendu qu’il leur fallut pour la soulever. – Eh bien, vous avez emporté tous les plus beaux kimono de Rokugan avec vous, Bayushi-sama !, fit remarquer mon hôte avec un rire léger. Pour seule réponse, mon sourire s’élargit davantage. ---- Une fois tranquille dans mes appartements avec une vue imprenable sur les monts qui crevaient les nuages, j’ouvris la malle qui avait tant demandé d’effort aux domestiques et en sorti en se dépliant un shinobi entièrement vêtu de noir, prêté par les bons soins de l’Araignée. – Pars en reconnaissance et rapporte-moi tout. Je veux connaître les moindres recoins de cette bicoque. Sans un mot, l’homme – petit et filiforme – quitta la chambre, aussi discret qu’une ombre. Normalement, il ne devrait pas avoir l’audace de réfléchir par lui-même et m’obéir au doigt et à l’œil. Je ne l’avais pas pris avec moi pour être autre chose qu’un exécutant, c’était ma tâche à moi de réfléchir. Aussi, c’est ce que je recommençai à faire en sirotant une tasse de thé, observant les angles incisifs des montagnes qui émergeaient de la courbe cotonneuse des nuages les plus bas, arrosés de la lumière étincelante du soleil. Si la demeure me paraissait bien miséreuse par rapport à Kyuden Bayushi, il fallait reconnaître que la vue n’était pas trop mal. J’accordais cela à cette bande de scribes attardés… Scribes. Parchemins uniques. La voilà mon idée. Je n’avais plus qu’à donner des instruction plus précises au shinobi. Je sortis de quoi écrire et rédigeai un mot sur une toute petite note : « fantôme bibliothèque après dîner ». Je pliai la note et la cachai sous mes décorations pour cheveux dans leur boîte de bois précieux incrusté de nacre, l’endroit dont nous avions convenu pour nous faire passer des messages en cas d’impossibilité de se parler – le but étant de se croiser le moins possible pour ne pas que l’on découvre que je n’étais pas venu seul. Je retirai mon masque afin de rafraîchir mon teint et mon maquillage. Après m’être nettoyé le visage, j’appliquai soigneusement de la poudre de riz parfumée sur ma peau. Mon maquillage des yeux était léger mais il mettait en valeur mon regard d’une intense noirceur : un trait noir pour un effet œil de chat et un touche de poudre rouge sang au coin externe de chaque œil. Je replaçai mon masque et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. Au cours du repas, je demandai innocemment à voir la bibliothèque dont j’avais tant entendu parler, requête qui fut acceptée. ---- La nuit était tombée lorsqu’Asako-san m’emmena à la bibliothèque. Un bref crochet par ma chambre m’avait appris que le shinobi avait bien lu mon mot car il n’y était plus. Il avait pour instruction de brûler chaque papier ensuite. L’endroit était sombre et sentait l’odeur des vieux rouleaux. Sur les étagères des rayonnages, ils s’amoncelaient du sol au plafond. Mon hôte prenait toutes les précautions du monde pour être certain que sa bougie et la mienne n’approchent pas les précieux ouvrages. Je feignais d’écouter ses explications avec intérêt lorsqu’un craquement puissant se fit entendre. Il semblait venir de l’intérieur d’un mur. Mon hôte s’immobilisa et me souffla, visiblement nerveux : – Vous avez entendu ? ! – Pardon ? Non…, répondis-je d’un ton détaché. De quoi parlez-vous ? – Non… Rien, je dois être fatigué. Asako se détourna, un peu pâle. Moi, je me permis un sourire en coin. Le ver était dans le fruit. ---- Ce fut un travail de longue haleine d’amener mon hôte au point de rupture. J’utilisai avec brio sa famille – qui n’était jamais témoin des « phénomènes surnaturels » – contre lui, en occurrence, son épouse et son frère sorti du monastère exprès pour l’occasion de mon passage. Pourtant, quand il était seul, tous les esprits semblaient se déchaîner contre lui. La nuit, mon shinobi se chargeait de déplacer des objets ou même des meubles dans la maison. De subtiles jeux d’ombres faisaient également des miracles, sans compter les craquements et autres murmures d’outre-tombe. A chaque fois, je m’arrangeais pour avoir un alibi parfait : et pour cause, je n’étais jamais l’auteur de ces forfaits. Et aucun de mes bushi ne faisait un suspect crédible. Un jour, dans la cour, Asako me demanda en s’épongeant nerveusement le front : – Dites-moi, Bayushi-sama… Êtes-vous hanté ? – Qu’insinuez-vous là, Asako-san ?, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils d’un air offensé. – Non, je… ! Je ne veux en aucun cas vous manquer de respect ! – Je ne crois pas aux fantômes, Asako-san, pour cause, il ne m’est jamais arrivé de me faire harceler par l’un d’eux et cela n’arrivera jamais. Enfin, reprenez-vous ! – Ou-Oui, bafouilla le samurai en suant comme un misérable, je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner. – Hmph. Surveillez quand même vos paroles. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, votre demeure et votre famille sont charmantes, mais ne poussez pas votre chance, Asako-san. Asako s’inclina bien bas pour seule réponse. Il s’excusa avant de me laisser seul dans la cour. Trop facile. Mon hôte était presque mûr, c’était l’heure du coup de grâce et j’avais la meilleure des idées pour cela. Le surlendemain, le samurai du Phénix était dans son office, comme souvent à cette heure-ci de la soirée. Mon shinobi réussit l’exploit de se faufiler dans son dos et de changer discrètement de place toutes les décorations sur le mur et dans le meuble qui s’y trouvait. L’homme de l’ombre s’éclipsa non sans avoir préparé une façon de forcer le samurai à se rendre compte du phénomène. En effet, une des estampes était mal raccrochée à dessein, si bien qu’après quelques minutes, elle tomba bruyamment du mur. Asako se retourna et ne put que constater avec stupeur que toutes ses affaires avaient mystérieusement changé de place sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive alors qu’il était dans la pièce. La lueur de sa chandelle n’était plus rassurante mais semblait projeter des ombres malveillantes sur les murs de l’office. Asako poussa un hurlement de terreur et s’enfuit à toutes jambes. Pour ma part, j’avais la version des faits du shinobi ainsi que celle d’Asako lorsque je vins m’enquérir de son état après l’avoir – me semblait-il – entendu crier la nuit dernière. Sa version à lui était déformée par la peur et il avait rajouté tout un tas de détails rocambolesques qui appuyaient de soi-disant manifestations ectoplasmiques. Il avait l’air d’un fou, les yeux grands ouverts, largement cernés, le teint gris, à sursauter au moindre son. Trois semaines que je préparais mon coup et il était enfin l’heure. Le final était pour ce soir. ---- Je me tenais embusqué à distance respectable. Je ne voulais rien rater de cet ultime acte de la descente aux enfers d’Asako-san. J’avais moi-même participé plus tôt dans la soirée en glissant dans son verre une drogue hallucinogène dont les effets étaient très tardifs. A présent, je n’avais qu’à regarder tandis que le shinobi mettait ses talents à l’œuvre. D’abord des murmures de mauvaise augure qui ne réveilleraient que le pauvre Asako qui avait perdu le sommeil, puis des jeux d’ombres devant les panneaux shōji de sa chambre. Les fortunes seules savaient ce que le pauvre diable était en train de voir ou d’entendre à cet instant présent mais la drogue était puissante et la cible était sensible. Il devait être en train d’expérimenter les pires visions qui soient. Le shinobi, tirant les ficelles dans l’ombre, le poussa dans la direction de la bibliothèque, un pavillon isolé. Pas question qu’il y entre néanmoins car je craignais que voir les rouleaux ancestraux ne le fasse revenir à la raison en rappelant brutalement à l’ordre son sens du devoir. De là où j’étais, je pouvais voir Asako sortir en trombe de son pavillon, semblant se débattre contre quelque chose. Il tituba le long de la coursive abritée qui reliait les bâtiments entre eux et, enfin, lança un sort de feu droit sur le pavillon de la bibliothèque. Ai-je besoin de préciser à quel point les habitations rokugani brûlent bien ? Surtout lorsqu’elles sont remplies d’archives. Le brasier s’élevait déjà haut lorsque tout le monde, y compris moi-même, se précipita autour de l’incendie pour aider à éteindre les flammes avaient que celles-ci n’atteignent les autres pavillon en passant pas les engawa. Tout le monde avait vu que notre hôte, parchemin à la main, les yeux fous et seul dans la nuit, était à l’origine du crime. Mais le plus important était d’éteindre le feu. Même moi je mis la main à la pâte, même si soulever de lourdes charges et froisser mon yukata me répugnait. Ce qu’il ne fallait pas faire pour avoir l’air d’un gentil garçon… ---- Les pertes étaient inestimables. Des exemplaires uniques dans tout Rokugan étaient détruits à jamais. Le Daimyo des Asako était furieux et mon hôte fut condamné à se faire sepukku dans les deux jours qui avaient suivi l’incendie. Rapide. Ça ne couvrait pas la gravité des pertes, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à respirer le même air que le reste du Clan du Phénix. Il n’en était pas digne. J’étais d’accord avec cela même si en ce qui me concerne, je trouvais que peu de personnes étaient dignes de respirer le même air que moi. A propos de cela, j’avais hâte que cette affaire se termine pour mettre de l’ordre dans mes problèmes personnels… Mes deux problèmes personnels. ---- Ils croyaient peut-être que je les avais oubliés, si tel était le cas, ils se trompaient lourdement. Nobuo et Sachiko s’appelaient Takumi et Nana à présent qu’ils étaient adultes. Quand j’eus quitté les terres du Phénix – le Daimyo s’était platement excusé que j’eusse à assister à un spectacle pareil – je rejoignis celles du Scorpion et plus précisément le lopin de terre où le couple avait leur maison à deux étages. Elle était faite pour ressembler à un petit château. Une habitation de peu d’envergure pour deux ratés. Takumi avait choisi cette greluche et il était resté vautré dans la médiocrité au lieu de s’élever à mon niveau, c’était son choix. Un choix stupide. Je me présentai à l’entrée où les gardes – des paysans armés – me reconnurent aussitôt. L’un d’eux s’en fut chercher ses maîtres alors que le second m’intimait poliment de bien vouloir attendre. Je le fixai intensément de manière à ce qu’il n’ait aucun doute sur le fait que je détestais que l’on me fasse attendre et que je le tenais pour directement responsable. L'ashigaru déglutit et peina à cacher son soupir de soulagement lorsqu’une femme dont le visage honni ne m’était que trop familier se posta dans l’encadrure de la grande porte. – A- Reiichi-sama. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! – Oui, n’est-ce pas ? Trop longtemps. Et je t’interdis de m’appeler par mon prénom, femme. Sans attendre sa permission, j’entrai d’autorité et promena un regard critique sur l’intérieur de la demeure. Un seul pavillon, un intérieur sobre… Ils avaient tout donné pour avoir l’air de vivre dans un château, mais le reste ne suivait pas. Pathétique. Je ne pris même pas la peine de cacher ma grimace méprisante et demandai en me retournant vers Nana : – Takumi-san est là ? – Non, il est sorti, rétorqua froidement Nana avant d’ajouter un « Bayushi-sama » de circonstance à la fin de sa phrase. – Dommage. Je vais l’attendre ici. Nana ne répondit pas. Ce n’est pas comme si elle pouvait me virer de toute façon, cette gueuse. Je commençais à fureter le rez-de-chaussée sans la moindre gêne avant de monter à l’étage, duquel je m’exclamai avec agacement : – Mais quelle Fortune faut-il prier ici pour se voir proposer du thé ? ! J’entendis des pas qui m’avaient suivi redescendre les escaliers si bien que je pus continuer à fouiner tranquille. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose au premier étage, si bien que je me rendis prestement au second. Là se trouvait entre autre leur chambre dans laquelle je pénétrai comme chez moi – il faut dire que c’était un peu chez moi ; en tout cas, ça le deviendrait complètement au décès de mon père. Je patientai assis en seiza à la petite table basse présente dans la chambre. La brise entrait par la double porte ouverte sur un petit balcon. Finalement, Nana me rejoignit une tasse à la main, les yeux plissés, visiblement contrarié par mes manières. Elle déposa la tasse devant moi. Comme si j’allais boire quoique ce soit préparé par cette chienne, je n’avais aspiré qu’à la rabrouer pour le plaisir tout à l’heure. Aussi méprisai-je la tasse pour fixer la jeune femme. Elle avait les nerfs de me dévisager avec une hostilité à peine refoulée, cette traînée, cette voleuse. Honnêtement, je ne voyais pas ce qu’il lui trouvait. Elle était tout à fait fade, voire laide. Je me levai et sifflai entre mes dents : – Un problème, Nana-chan ?, mettant l’emphase sur le suffixe. – Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, Bayushi-sama ? Pas pour parler du bon vieux temps, je crois. – Je te trouve bien audacieuse pour une petite courtisane sans avenir, grondai-je en m’approchant d’elle, lentement, menaçant, comme un chat sur le point de bondir. Nana recula prudemment mais ne sembla pas se laisser démonter pour autant. – Vous pensez sûrement que je vous ai dérobé Takumi, mais c’est lui qui m’a choisie en son âme et conscience plutôt que vous ! Et c’est de votre faute si vous vous êtes laissé manipuler ! Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait un quelconque avenir avec un autre homme. La colère montait dangereusement en moi, encore plus parce qu’au fond, sans me l’avouer, je savais qu’elle avait raison. Cela me mettait hors de moi. Je continuai d’avancer en la forçant à reculer au fur et à mesure, sans me presser, le regard noir. Elle poursuivit en bafouillant, sûrement inquiète malgré son intrépidité à me balancer des vérités dérangeantes : – Acceptez que cette fois, vous n’ayez guère plus été qu’un minet surcoté ! Je me figeai. Un. Minet. Surcoté ? Nana tenait-elle si peu que ça à la vie ? Ou s’était-elle dit qu’elle avait franchi une limite de toute façon, alors autant vider son sac ? Peut-être était-elle prête à mourir pour ses convictions, oui… Le choc passé, je continuai à avancer vers la jeune femme jusqu’à l’acculer sur le balcon et la saisir des deux par le col de son kimono. Je plantai mes yeux noirs dans les siens. ---- Nana avait bien compris que si Reiichi était là, ce n’était pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Il venait pour se venger et ils étaient déjà perdus. Que vaudrait leur parole contre celle du fils du Champion du Clan ? Et cela même s’il commençait déjà à être connu pour être manipulateur et capricieux. Il avait beau avoir un statut écrasant et une belle gueule, Nana ne pensait pas qu’il puisse avoir le droit de débarquer dans leur vie pour tout détruire parce qu’il était blessé dans son ego. Quinze ans et toujours un sale gosse avec visiblement de gros problèmes mentaux. Cependant, Nana en voulait un peu à Takumi d’avoir choisi de se jouer de lui en particulier. N’avait-il pas pu revoir ses exigences à la baisse plutôt que de vouloir à tout prix se faire mousser pour avoir roulé dans la farine un gamin de treize ans, fut-il le fils du Champion ? L’adolescent pourtant si fin, légèrement plus petit qu’elle, avançait à pas feutrés vers elle, ses grands yeux noirs rivés sur elle. Il avait beau ne pas être très impressionnant d’habitude, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir peur à présent. Avec sa démarche lente mais sûre, il ressemblait à une panthère noire, gracile, mais dangereuse. C’était un prédateur naturel qui avait l’assurance tranquille de celui qui savait qu’il allait dévorer sa proie. Contre ses reins, Nana sentit la rambarde du balcon. Reiichi était tout près maintenant qu’elle ne pouvait plus reculer et il l’attrapa par le col. Perdue pour perdue… ---- – Vous n’êtes qu’une espèce d’homo perfide ! Takumi ne vous a jamais aimé, il m’aimait moi ! Depuis toujours ! – Il va beaucoup moins t’aimer dans pas longtemps, persiflai-je avec une colère froide dans la voix. D’un coup sec, je la poussai en arrière, elle bascula par-dessus la rambarde du balcon et chuta dans le vide. Je m’approchai pour regarder ce qu’il restait d’elle : Nana était tombée en plein sur la tête visiblement. Sa nuque formait un angle peu recommandé par les médecins et une flaque de sang commençait à s’étendre lentement autour de son crâne. Avec les salutations de l’homo perfide, sac à viande. J’avais interdit à qui que ce soit d’appeler des eta pour bouger le corps. Coupant court à toute discussion de la domesticité, j’avais sèchement expliqué que Nana s’était rendue coupable de félonie envers moi et que de toute façon, c’était ma parole de samurai, futur champion du clan, contre la leur, simples heimins. Là, j’avais attendu le retour de Takumi. Les heimins me servaient en silence, marchant visiblement sur des œufs, comme s’ils craignaient que je ne les tue d’un seul regard, hantés par la vision du corps brisé de leur employeuse. Le soir venu, je demandai aux heimins de me préparer la chambre principale, comme ils le faisaient d’habitude pour leurs maîtres. Lorsque je fus seul dans la chambre, en yukata, prêt à me coucher, je me coulai à quatre pattes sur les futons et en approchai mon visage pour renifler les oreillers. J’avais essayé le parfum de Nana un peu plus tôt, je connaissais son odeur maintenant. Un long frisson me parcourut lorsque je reconnus l’odeur de Takumi. Elle n’avait pas changé. J’étais habité par un mélange troublant de haine et d’excitation. La violence de ces deux émotions qui s’entrechoquaient me faisait presque tourner la tête et je m’écroulai sur le futon. Je glissai un petit quelque chose pour plus tard sous l’oreiller avant de me laisser aller à mes fantasmes – mélange d’érotisme cru et de vengeance délétère. Épuise, en nage, mais satisfait, je sombrai rapidement dans le sommeil. Je fus réveillé par une caresse sur ma joue. Il faisait noir dans la chambre et j’entendais le chant des grillons et des hiboux. Je sentais un souffle tout proche de mon visage et une voix familière me murmura à l’oreille : – Je suis rentré, Nana-chan. Oh, quelle belle occasion. J’émis un petit soupir endormi tout féminin et passai mes bras autour de la nuque de Takumi pour le serrer contre moi. Difficile de me retenir de rire, mais il le fallait. Takumi passa ses mains dans mon dos et le caressa langoureusement. – Tu sens bon, Nana-chan… Et tes cheveux sont si doux, comme ta peau… Je lui embrassai fiévreusement la gorge pour refouler le rire qui montait dans la mienne. Takumi avait toujours été un peu con, je m’en rendais compte maintenant. Takumi, Koichi… Étais-je destiné à avoir des relations sexuelles avec des demeurés jusqu’à la fin de mes jours ? Peu importe le flacon pourvu qu’il y ait l’ivresse. Après tout, je ne pouvais leur en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir atteindre mon niveau. Lorsque ses mains glissèrent sous mon yukata et se commencèrent à se promener sur mon torse, Takumi eu un moment de flottement, tapota ma poitrine sans volume puis se détacha subitement de moi. – Mais qui… ? !, s’exclama-t-il en se jetant en arrière. Je lui laissai le temps de s’habituer à l’obscurité, en appui sur mon bras tendu, confortablement installé. Après un instant, Takumi manqua de s’étrangler : – A-A-Akito ? ! – C’est Reiichi maintenant, murmurai-je d’un ton doucereux. – Où est Nana ? ! Qu’est-ce que tu en as fait ? ! – Oh, tout de suite, les accusations… Tu sais bien que je n’aurais jamais pu toucher un cheveu de la jolie Nana-chan. Mais je sais où elle est, je vais te montrer. Je me levai et ouvris en grand la double porte du balcon pour l’y attendre, souriant. Takumi m’observa un instant sans comprendre avant de se redresser et de m’y rejoindre. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder vers l’horizon, la main en visière. Je roulai des yeux. Il était charmant et il se défendait bien dans un lit mais, Kami Bayushi, ce qu’il pouvait être con… D’un geste, je lui désignai le sol juste en bas. Le cadavre de Nana n’avait pas bougé depuis ce matin et des corbeaux s’étaient rassemblés autour d’elle et sur elle, se livrant à un véritable festin. Takumi poussa un hurlement d’effroi et me bouscula pour sortir en trombe. Tss. Sa tête. La tête qu’il a faite en la voyant. Si seulement il existait un objet pour immortaliser instantanément des moments de notre vie, je l’aurais utilisé pour regarder encore et encore sa face d’ahuri se décomposer en même temps que le corps de son épouse. J'éclatai de rire. Puis, tranquillement, je pivotai pour sortir à mon tour et le suivre dehors, non sans m’être penché pour ramasser ce que j’avais gardé sous l’oreiller et le glisser dans ma manche. Lorsque j’empruntai les escaliers vers le premier étage, je pus encore l’entendre dévaler l’escalier du bas comme un éléphant avant qu’il n’ouvre à la volée la grande porte d’entrée. Il hurlait le nom de sa femme comme un maniaque. Une fois en bas, j’enfilai mes zori laqués à lanières rouges et sortis pour faire le tour du bâtiment. Takumi avait fait fuir les corbeaux et il pleurait, prostré devant le corps de sa femme. Patiemment, je m’agenouillai à ses côtés et passai tendrement un bras autour de ses épaules. – Ssshh… Ça va aller, son âme est retournée à Meido… Elle est en paix maintenant. Je suis là. Je suis même agenouillé dans la terre avec mon yukata pour toi. Takumi sanglota : – Mon épouse que j’aime est morte et toi, tu penses à ton yukata ? ! – Eh bien… Oui, répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde, sans vraiment comprendre le problème. – N’as-tu donc aucune compassion… ? – Je ne suis pas illettré, merci bien et puis je te console, là. – Je ne parle pas de définition dans le dictionnaire, Reiichi… Je parle de sentiments. De ressentir des choses. – Bien sûr que je ressens des choses. – Pour quelqu’un d’autre que toi ? – Non, en effet. Je ne suis plus un enfant, donc non. Takumi poussa un râle de fureur entre deux sanglots et tenta de dégainer son wakizashi mais je me vautrai sur lui de tout mon – faible – poids pour l’en empêcher et le faire tomber sous moi. Dans son état normal, il m’aurait repoussé sans mal mais Takumi n’avait plus tous ses moyens à l’heure actuelle. Allongé sur le dos, il n’essaya même pas de se débarrasser de moi et je lui pris son wakizashi pour le jeter au loin. Il soupira dans un sanglot : – T’es vraiment une ordure, tu sais ? – Excuse-moi, ripostai-je sur un ton qui indiquait que je ne m’excusais pas du tout, mais ce n’est pas moi l’enfoiré de seize ans qui a manipulé le petit puceau de treize ans que j’étais ! S’il y en a un qui a joué avec les sentiments de l’autre ici, c’est toi ! Je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, espèce de psychopathe ! Takumi garda le silence, le regard perdu dans le vide. Après un long moment, je me redressai et m’assis sur le côté. A présent libéré, Takumi s’agenouilla en face de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. – Alors ça t’a vraiment blessé ? – Pff, trop pas ! Silence. – Peut-être, admis-je à demi-mot. Et alors, tout remonta, tout ce que j’avais enterré depuis deux ans. Tout ce que j’aurais voulu lui dire à l’époque. – Moi j’avais des sentiments sincères pour toi et tu t’es foutu de ma gueule ! J’étais humilié ! En plus, tu n’as même pas eu le courage de me le dire en face, tu l’as craché comme un lâche à ton putain de discours, sachant que tu allais te barrer juste après ! T’es vraiment une sous-merde, Takumi ! Tu as profité de moi, tu m’as brisé le cœur et je te déteste ! J’ai même pas les mots justes pour dire à quel point je te déteste ! Je levai la main pour le frapper mais il saisit fermement mon poignet, me coupant dans mon élan. Je poussai un hurlement strident : – Lâche-moi, manant !! Tu sais qui tu touches ? ! Takumi se redressa sur ses genoux et m’attrapa dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui. Il chuchota à mon oreille : – Je suis désolé, Reiichi, je ne pensais pas que tu tenais vraiment à moi, je croyais que c’était un jeu pour toi… Je ne l’aurais pas fait si je savais que c’était important. Je plissai les yeux, méfiant. J’avais été pourtant plutôt clair à l’époque pourtant. Il se foutait vraiment de moi. En plus, n’était-il pas en train de pleurer sa pouffiasse il y a deux minutes ? Et maintenant il s’en fout peut-être ? – En tout cas, j’aurais été désolé si tu n’avais pas tué ma femme, petite frappe. Maintenant, j’ai juste envie que tu meures. Tu as une sœur et un frère pour être champions à ta place de toute façon et tu ne manqueras à personne. Tout le monde te déteste, Reiichi. Et tu crèveras seul. J’écarquillai les yeux, stupéfait. D’un geste rapide, je fis glisser l’objet caché dans ma manche dans ma main alors que Takumi commençait à vouloir m’écraser entre ses bras. Pour un courtisan, il avait toujours été naturellement musclé en plus d’être grand. Avec la rapidité du scorpion qui pique, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, la lune fit étinceler ma lame une brève seconde, avant que je ne plante le couteau dans ses reins. Son étreinte devint flasque puis inexistante alors qu’il tombait mollement sur le côté, le tanto encore profondément fiché dans le bas de son dos. Je l’en retirai et donnai un coup de pied furieux dans la tête du cadavre. – Qui a crevé seul, connard ? ! Je revins furieusement dans la demeure pour récupérer mes affaires, sautai sur ma monture et rentrai à Kyuden Bayushi si vite que j’arrivai aux petites lueurs du jour, encore vêtu de mon yukata taché de terre et de sang. thumb|300px|I'm that bad type. Make your mama sad type. Make your girlfriend mad tight. Might seduce your dad type. I'm the bad guy|centre Retour à la fiche de Bayushi Reiichi